Miraculous Falcon
by Miraculousfalcon
Summary: A missing miraculous. A mysterious new girl. How do these two fit together find out in Miraculous Falcon. This is my first story. Hope y'all like it. If y'all want you can PM me your ideas, I'll give you the credit and put a shout-out in that chapter. Thanks!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b871195a7a1513123002e31d8bac76a"I do not own miraculous ladybug no matter how much I wish I did. also for the first 5 people who comment they can ask a question about me (if it isn't like the most personal thing in the world. also the video above has nothing to do with the chapter but is funny to me. ( it might not be for you but if it is tell me you favorite or funniest part)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcc40c6783b81ca3e843220522e2b3f8"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ms. Bustier: Class this is our new student Sarah, Sarah can you tell us a little a bout yourself?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5313d5b8b14db6f2c377e399a04fd86"Sarah: Hi, my name is Sarah Edwards I just moved here from America and i look forward to living in Paris and getting to know all of you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39406cab25f6186ad3a217c3c92ebd71"Ms. Bustier: Thank you Sarah you can sit with Marinette and Alya until we can get you a permanent seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="564a20b8554106ca82e0d18d7a6e0291"Alya: Hey I'm Alya you want to eat lunch with Marinette and I? Also don't go near the blond girl Chloe she is a total witch and she causes probably half of the akuma attacks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c344ac31168a43f086f752e4efc867"Sarah: Sure where do we meet the park across the street would be fine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="665c81908466172b06d66858815abc40"Alya and Marinette: Sounds finebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa69768f3d7403937a07a3696fab5afe"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Well I got the very first chapter of my very first story sorry I gave y'all such a short chapter but I will continue soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="131e6c4cda89d5dec7c551b5f5c60194"Byeeeeee till next time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2e585dc285f1590eb87123111d7e2115"-Falconbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
